


untitled

by largoindminor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/pseuds/largoindminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request for Jared to have a panic attack while filming a really intense brothers fight scene and Jensen has to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> also [here](http://sasquatchandleatherjacket.tumblr.com/post/133378834617/i-have-a-prompt-maybe-can-you-do-one-where-dean)

The scene’s going great. Amazing, really. Jensen had been so worried- this was it, the  _big_  one, the fight that was to irrevocably destroy the brothers’ relationship (which would be repaired a few episodes after the mid-season break, of course), and he thought going in that this would be one of the most challenging scenes they’d ever done. Jared, though. Jared is  _killing_ it. Literally nailing every line, every emotion. The room is buzzing and Jensen just feeds off that energy, let’s it carry him right to that sweet spot where  _Jensen_  fades away and he  _becomes_ Dean.

Suddenly the script is forgotten, Jensen - _Dean-_ knows precisely what words to say, knows which blows carry the most weight behind them, knows how to make Sam hate him like he’s never hated him before.  _Disappointment. Selfish. Cursed. Freak. Tainted. It’s your fault, all of it, from the beginning, it’s on you._ _Better off without you._ The words are flying so fast Jensen doesn’t even register half of what he says, just knows they’re getting it right by the way Jared’s face crumbles with each word, the way his shoulders tense and shudder as he storms out. Complete devastation, that’s what they were going for and that’s what Jared is giving them. God. It’s perfect.

They do several takes like that and it seems everyone silently agrees to let Jensen do his thing, it’s rarely a bad result when he starts to ad lib. Each time is a little more vicious as he falls deeper into the dark side of his character. It’s fair to say that everyone in the room is emotionally drained by the time they call a wrap. Jensen takes a minute to get his breathing under control, slips back into _Jensen_  and looks around to find Jared, to congratulate him on another day of fucking  _incredible_  work. Spots him eventually, sitting in one of the high back chairs over on the vacant library set and heads over.

“Jare, that was amazing, man, I can’t wait to review the clips tomorrow. God, man, you were in the zone.”

Jared doesn’t reply, doesn’t react at all as he approaches and Jensen can start to see that something’s not quite right. Jared’s kind of curled in on himself, arms crossed over his chest and head buried in his arms. And he's… rocking. Yeah, definitely rocking a little back and forth.

“Hey, hey what's… you ok?” Jensen rounds the chair to face Jared and no. No he’s definitely not ok. Jared’s forehead is peeking out over his arms and Jensen can see how pale he is, and clammy, sweating like he’s just run five miles. He’s mumbling something over and over again under his breath that Jensen can’t quite make out at first.  

_I’m sorry. I’ll be better. I’ll do better. I’m sorry I’ll be better I’ll do better. I'msorryI'llbebetterI'lldobetter_

Jensen’s heart freezes in his chest for a moment when he hears. He pulls one of the other chairs over and sits right in front of Jared, reaches for his hands and tries to untangle his arms and Jared looks up at him startled like he just now realizes someone is with him.

“Jen- uh. Hey. I was just. Um.” His lips tremble a little when he talks, glassy eyes dart all over the room like he doesn’t want to make eye contact.

“Jared, what? What just happened? Is it? All that?” he motions back towards the room they were shooting in, “That was just the show. You gotta leave it on the set, remember? I need you to come back to me now, ok?” He’s got both of Jared’s hands now, rubbing them between his own

“You– that, uh. Wasn’t from the script. What you were saying. I…” Jared’s breathing speeds up and his face crumbles again, the same crumble Jensen had wanted to congratulate him on when he thought it was  _Sam’s_. He’s shaking now, so much that Jensen’s afraid he’ll fall out of the chair.  _Fuck._

“Hey. Hey, ok. I’m sorry. I didn’t think- dammit, Jare, I didn’t think. I’m so sorry, ok? Come ‘ere. Come on baby.” He wraps his arms around Jared’s shoulders and eases them both onto the floor so he can haul Jared half onto his lap, pull him close to his chest and hold him there.

“I know,” Jared takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, “I know. It’s just. Those things you were saying. It felt like it was for me. When it's… when it’s in the script I can, you know, prepare myself for it a little. But it all just came outta nowhere. I sorta. Lost Sam. And I was just me. ’m sorry.” He shrugs and burrows a little deeper into Jensen’s chest

“No. No, baby. Don’t be sorry.  _I’m_  sorry. I shouldn’t change the lines like that. But Jare, babe, look at me,” he tilts Jared’s face up to him and waits for him to open his eyes, “I’d never.  _Never._  Say those things about you. You know that right?”

Jared snuffles a little and nods, rests his head back on Jensen’s chest as he goes on.

“You’ve never once let me down, you know that? Probably the only person I can say that about. You could never disappoint me,” Jensen drops a kiss to the top of Jared’s head, rubs his hand in a circle on Jared’s back. “An’ there’s nothing selfish about you. Not one thing. I love that about you. So much.” He kisses him again, drags his nose through Jared’s sweaty hair and breathes deep.

“Love you too, Jen,” his voice is sleepy.

“Shh. I know that. I know. Love you, sweetheart, love you so much. And. You’re so beautiful, Jare. Just, inside and out, you know I’m so proud of you all the time. Sometimes I can’t–” he shakes his head a little, places one more soft kiss over Jared’s temple, leave his lips there, “sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine. Can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Jared looks up at him again, smiling a little, “shut up,” he says but his voice is fond, “big goof.”

Jensen tilts his head again, pulls Jared chin up so he can kiss him on the mouth this time, soft and sweet. “Big goof who loves you,” he whispers into Jared’s lips, “whaddya say we get outta here?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of. Exhausted.”

* * *

When they get back to the apartment, Jensen helps Jared undress. He lays him down in their bed and wraps himself around him, puts him to sleep with pets and kisses and whispered endearments. Wakes him up that way the next morning too.


End file.
